1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to software for evaluating and controlling an online advertising campaign, and more particularly to an automated web ranking bid management system for subscriber control of the advertising bidding process associated therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
Web sites providing search services have offered advertisers significant reach into the Internet audience and have given advertisers the opportunity to target consumer interests based on keyword or topical search requests. In a web-based search on an Internet search engine, a user enters a search term comprising one or more keywords, which the search engine then uses to generate a listing of web pages in real time that the user may access via a hyperlink. While some search engines rely upon algorithms that select and organize the listing of web pages based on multiple criteria, such as keyword density and keyword location, others allow advertisers themselves to influence their placement in search result listings so that their listings are prominent in searches that are relevant to the content of their website. These search engines, referred to as pay-per-click search engines, require advertisers to pay for each click-through referral generated through the search result lists from the search engine. Thus, advertisers have an incentive to select and bid on those search keywords that are most relevant to their web site offerings. The higher an advertiser's position on a search result list, the higher likelihood of a referral.
Advertisers may also choose banner advertising to promote and increase their web exposure. In the banner advertising model, advertisers purchase space on the pages of popular commercial web sites. The advertisers usually fill this space with a colorful graphic, known as a banner, advertising their own web site. The banner may act as a hyperlink that a visitor may click on to access the site. Banner advertising on the Internet is typically priced on an impression basis, with advertisers paying for any exposure of the banner ad to potential customers, i.e., each time the web page with the banner is viewed. While banners may be displayed at every page access, on search engines they may be targeted to search terms. Banner advertising may also be sold on a fixed fee basis.
Online advertising may also be done through simple links on another site's web page, whether a search engine or not, and through affiliate programs in which the advertiser pays the host featuring the advertiser's link either a click-through rate or a commission based upon sales resulting from a click-through from the host's page.
Pay-per-click search engines, portals, or any web site that is paid to display a listing, referred to herein as Online Marketing Media (“OMM”), typically report back data on the effect of that advertising. Most OMM's have a monitoring interface, such as a URL Position Manager™, which allows an advertiser to constantly monitor, update, and/or reposition a listing. However, advertisers typically make several bids per day on a large number of search terms. Consequently, monitoring a particular listing to determine when and where advertising is effective and which search terms are producing the most results can become burdensome. In addition, manually raising and lowering bids generally takes a substantial amount of time, and the positioning resulting from these bids is not guaranteed for any period. Furthermore, with manual manipulation of bids, bid gaps are difficult to recognize and control. A bid gap occurs when advertisers are bidding more than they must for a certain position or search result ranking. In these cases, advertisers often pay more per click than is necessary to maintain optimal ranking or premium placement in the directory search engines. The result is that many sites do not draw nearly the amount of traffic that they could with continually optimized bid positioning management. Therefore, an automated bid monitor becomes essential. Some Web-based tools profess to help the advertiser protect their ranking and positioning problems through bid monitoring and bid management. These bid monitors help identify bid gaps, but do nothing to automatically correct bid gaps or to determine if and when search terms are effective in directing Internet traffic to an advertiser's web site. Consequently human attention and input is required.
Prior patents relating to Internet advertising do not disclose an automated bid monitoring system. Exemplary patents include U.S. Patent Publication No. 2001/0051911, published Dec. 13, 2001 (a bidding method used to prioritize advertising and search result listings delivered to users of the Internet); U.S. Patent Publication No. 2001/0051940, published Dec. 13, 2001 (a system for influencing a position on a search result list generated by a computer network search engine in which a predetermined number of search listings are selected according to bid amount for display to the searcher); U.S. Pat. No. 6,078,866, issued Jun. 20, 2000 to Buck et al. (an Internet site searching and listing service based on monetary ranking of site listings); U.S. Pat. No. 6,269,361, issued Jul. 31, 2001 to Davis et al. (a system and method for influencing a position on a search result list through a continuous online bidding process).
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus an automated web ranking bid management account system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.